I'm Fall For You
by Kyoko Raa
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue: A Meeting For The First Time

Hula-hula readers~!

Perkenalkan nama saya Kyoraa~ Saya baru di fandom ini. *dilempar telor sama senior*

Well, saya akan memulai fanfic saya yang pertama ini dengan pairing ItaTema.

Yah… Setelah membaca beberapa fanfic ItaTema, ternyata fanfic-fanfic itu memberi saya ilham (?) alias inspirasi untuk membuat fic ini. Pada dasarnya saya ini penggemar ShikaTema sih~

Hmm… Ngomong apa lagi ya?

Reader: Woy kebanyakan ngomong! Mulai aja udah cepetan!

Author: Huoh. _Gomen, nee_. Setiap surat kan perlu pembukaan. Begitu juga dengan fic ini..

Readers: *nyiapin golok*

Author: *nelen ludah*

Fuh~ Yasudah daripada readers semakin marah dan fic ini terpenuhi oleh pidato pembukaan saya yang nggak penting, langsung mulai aja yuk ^-^

.

I'm Fall For You

**Prolog: **A Meeting For The First Time.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Sedangkan saya, milik tuhan yang maha kuasa.

**Genre:** _Drama/Romance_

**Pairing: **ItaTema

**Warning:** OOC, garing, gaje, typos, _crack pairing_, dapat menyebabkan katarak, rated T, dll.

**Summary:** Setahun telah dilewati. Namun ternyata Itachi masih tertarik kepada seorang gadis pindahan dari Sunagakure, Temari. Bukan hanya tertarik sebagai teman. Tapi lebih. Dan Itachi sendiri, tidak bisa menyangkal itu.

.

_Don't like, don't read!_

.

.

_Enjoy~_

.

Teriakan-teriakan dari ruang-ruang kelas memenuhi koridor lantai dua _Konoha Leaf International High School_ ketika sang iblis telah kembali dari neraka.

Eh salah, maksudnya, ketika sang anak tertua dari klan Uchiha itu berjalan disepanjang koridor. Dimaklumi, karena sang penerus Uchiha yang mempunyai tatapan dan senyuman maut itu serta wajah dan otaknya yang bisa dibilang kelas atas, mampu membuat ayan seketika para _fans girl_-nya.

"Kyaa Itachi!"

"Itachi, kau tampan sekali hari ini!"

"Aku suka Itachi-senpai!"

"Itachi, terimalah cintaku!"

Begitulah kira-kira teriakan sehar-hari yang hanya lalu lalang ditelinga sang pemilik mata berwarna ruby tersebut. Teriakan yang sangat-amat menganggu, anggapnya. Namun, teriakan fans-nya malah semakin menjadi ketika sang Uchiha menatap para gadis berisik—setidaknya itulah anggapan dari Itachi—itu.

Muka anak dari Uchiha itu hampir serupa dengan adiknya—yang mempunyai rambut yang sering dibilang _duck-butt-hair_—yang bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengannya. Fans adiknya? Tidak kalah banyak. Mulai dari anak baru yang baru bersekolah disitu, sampai para kakak kelas yang berhati kejam dan suka mem-_bully_ adik kelasnya.

"Hush! Sana pergi! Itachi sibuk!"

"Menjauh dari Itachi, un. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk kalian."

"Bagaimana kalau kalian sama aku saja?"

Begitulah kata teman-teman sejoli Itachi yang berusaha mengusir _fans girl_-nya. Dan akhirnya Itachi pun dengan aman selamat sentosa, sampai dikelasnya.

"Hmph. Gadis-gadis itu berisik sekali, Itachi. Telingaku sampai sakit mendengarnya.." komentar pasangan gay—ups, maksdunya sahabat Itachi sejak kecil, Kisame.

"Hn." Hanya itu komentar yang keluar dari mulut sang raven tersebut.

"Hah... Padahal aku ini kan jauh lebih tampan dibandingkan Itachi... Tapi kenapa mereka lebih memilih dia?" komentar Hidan sambil melirik Itachi.

Itachi hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Sudah-sudah, un. Bel sebenar lagi berbunyi. Kalian mau dihukum Kurenai-sensei, un?" Kali ini, Deidara yang buka mulut.

Benar saja, beberapa detik setelah Deidara berbicara, bel pun berbunyi nyaring. Semua murid dikelas XI-3 itu pun langsung menghambur ketempat duduknya masing-masing. 5 menit kemudian, seorang guru yang bernama Kurenai itupun masuk kedalam kelas.

"Baiklah murid-murid sekalian, sebelum kita memulai pelajaran Biologi hari ini, ibu ingin mengenalkan murid baru pindahan dari Sunagakure. Silahkan masuk!"

Setelah sang guru Biologi itu berbicara, seorang gadis berpawakan tinggi dengan rambut blondie keemasan dikuncir empat masuk kedalam ruangan.

Sontak, keadaan kelas menjadi agak riuh. Sang pemilik mata ruby, yang biasanya acuh-tak acuh dengan perempuan, entah mengapa saat melihat sang gadis Suna tersebut menjadi agak linglung dan gelisah. Hatinya tiba-tiba berdebar tidak karuan apalagi saat ruby-nya bertemu dengan dark green milik gadis tersebut.

"Selamat Pagi semuanya. Perkenalkan, saya Sabaku no Temari. Biasa dipanggil Temari. Saya pindahan dari Suna Sand International High School. Mohon kejasamanya!" Akhirnya gadis itu memperkenalkan diri bersama senyumnya.

'Jadi, namanya Temari?' Kata Itachi dalam hati, menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Nah Temari, kau boleh duduk di..." Mata ruby sang guru tersebut berpendar ke seluruh ruangan.

"Yak, disebelah Sasori." lanjutnya sambil menunjuk sebuah tempat duduk ditengah yang sebelahnya sudah diduduki oleh seorang laki-laki berambut merah, tepat disamping tempat duduk Itachi dan Deidara.

Entah kenapa, rasanya Itachi ingin sekali memindahkan Deidara ketempat duduk Sasori agar Temari bisa duduk disebelahnya. Lalu ia bisa mulai memperkenalkan dirinya, mengajak gadis itu jalan-jalan, dan...

Eh, apa yang kau pikirkan Itachi?

.

.

Selama pelajaran Biologi berlangsung, Itachi sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. sesekali ia melirik kearah Temari yang sedang serius memperhatikan Kurenai-sensei yang sedang membahas tentang...

Hei. Bahkan Itachi pun tidak tahu Kurenai-sensei sedang menjelaskan tentang apa.

Temari yang merasa diperhatikan, menengok kearah Itachi yang dengan segera mengalihkan pandangan, mengambil buku biologi-nya dan berpura-pura membaca. Sang gadis blondie itu hanya bisa menatap Itachi heran dan kembali memperhatikan Kurenai-sensei.

"Hei, Itachi." tegur Kurenai-sensei.

Itachi pun mengangkat muka, melihat kearah gurunya tersebut.

"Bukumu itu terbalik. Kau memperhatikan pelajaran atau tidak sih?" lanjut guru tersebut dengan sedikit emosi.

Sontak seluruh isi kelas tertawa. Tak terkecuali Temari. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Uchiha yang dikenal selalu serius dan selalu memperhatikan pelajaran dengan baik tertangkap basah berpura-pura membaca buku biologi yang ternyata terbalik?

Itachi bisa merasakan pipinya memanas. Apalagi ia mendengar tawa dari gadis yang sudah membuatnya seperti itu.

'Sial.' Rutuknya dalam hati.

Sang sensei memberi isyarat untuk diam, dan meneruskan perkataannya.

"Itachi, sepulang sekolah kau temui aku diruang guru."

Mata Itachi membulat. Belum pernah sekalipun ia dipanggil keruang guru kecuali ada tugas khusus atau penghargaan yang diberikan padanya.

Itachi hanya bisa menurut dan menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

Ia memang mau mencari perhatian gadis itu, tapi malah terkena masalah seperti ini.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 17:00. Ya, sekarang Itachi sudah berada dirumahnya. Ia pulang terlambat karena melayani gurunya yang cukup galak tersebut. Gara-gara kejadian buku terbalik tersebut, Kurena-sensei memberinya hukuman untuk membuat presentasi tentang pelajaran biologi tadi. _Well_, apa boleh buat? Salah dia juga kan?

Itachi merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur, matanya menerawang kelangit-langit ruangan. Ia menghela nafas panjang saat gadis pindahan tersebut, Temari, berkelebat dibayangannya. Seumur-umur, Itachi belum pernah tertarik kepada seorang perempuan pun. Baginya perempuan itu berisik, menyebalkan dan lainnya.

Akhirnya, Itachi menutup matanya dan berfikir bahwa ini adalah hanya kebetulan bahwa ia tertarik dengan gadis tersebut. Pasti dengan secepatnya ia akan melupakan ketertarikannya tersebut. Ia akan bangun besok, dipagi hari. Dan saat itu terjadi, semuanya akan kembali normal. Ya, normal seperti biasanya.

.

.

To be continue~

.

.

...

...

...

Gimana prolognya? Anehkah? Gajekah? ._.

Haaah... Akhirnya selesai juga prolog ini. Hoho maafkan saya bila Itachi-nya agak OOC disini... Eh, atau malah OOC banget? *dihajar readers*

Baiklah, baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter depan. Jangan lupa kasih kritik dan saran ya agar bisa lebih baik lagi~

.

.

Review, please?

-Kyoraa~


	2. Chapter 1: His Trully Feeling

Heyheyhey semuanya~

Saya kembali lagi dengan fanfic ini~

Well, sebenarnya chapter 1 ini dipublish bersamaan dengan prolog.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, langsung kita mulai saja.

.

I'm Fall For You

**Chapter 1: **His Trully Feeling and Her Secret.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre:** _Drama/Romance_

**Pairing: **ItaTema.

**Warning:** OOC, garing, gaje, typos, _crack pairing_, dapat menyebabkan katarak, rated T, dll.

**Summary:** Setahun telah dilewati. Namun ternyata Itachi masih tertarik kepada seorang gadis pindahan dari Sunagakure, Temari. Bukan hanya tertarik sebagai teman. Tapi lebih. Dan Itachi sendiri, tidak bisa menyangkal itu.

.

.

_Don't like, don't read!_

.

.

_Enjoy~_

.

Satu tahun sudah dilewati. Saatnya para murid kelas XII lulus. Murid kelas XI menduduki kelas XII, murid kelas X menduduki kelas XI dan para murid baru pun menduduki kelas X.

Begitupun juga dengan Itachi yang sudah menduduki kelas XII. Gelar juara pun masih terlekat didirinya. Ya, semenjak ia masuk ke sekolah ini, peringkat satu selalu berada ditangannya. Tidak ada yang pernah bisa menyainginya. Well, berita mengenai Itachi mendapatkan juara 1 agi, itu sudah sangat biasa bagi penghuni sebagian besar di Konoha Leaf International High School. Otak anak sulung dari keluarga Uchiha tersebut memang sangat encer.

Namun, ada berita baru yang mengejutkan. Temari, ya, gadis pindahan dari Suna itu menduduki juara dua setelah Itachi. Menyabet kedudukan Sasori yang posisinya sekarang berada dibawah Temari. Sebagian besar guru dan muridpun telah mengakui bahwa Temari itu pintar meski tidak sebanding dengan Itachi. Hal inilah yang membuat Itachi lebih tertarik lagi dengan gadis tersebut.

1 tahun sudah terlewati. Namun perasaan Itachi tidak kunjung berubah akan Temari. Bahkan perasaannya itu menjadi lebih. Sayang, Itachi tidak dekat sama-sekali dengan Temari. Pernah Temari menyapanya sesekali, namun Itachi hanya menjawabnya dengan tatapan dingin dan 'Hn' seperti biasa. Maklum, seorang Uchiha itu harus jaga image dan mendahulukan ego-nya. Temari malah lebih dekat kepada Sasori. Orang pertama yang menjadi teman sebangku Temari. Itachi menjadi lebih susah lagi untuk mendekati Temari saat ia mengetahui Temari tidak sekelas lagi dengannya. Saat istirahat berlangsung, Itachi dengan sengaja selalu melewati kelas gadis tersebut agar bisa melihat Temari.

Soal Itachi menyukai Temari? Hanya Kisame dan Deidara yang tahu. Deidara ataupun Kisame tidak ada yang berani mmbuka mulut soal rahasia tersebut karena tidak mau menanggung akibat dari Mangkeyou Sharingan milik sang raven tersebut. Saat pertama kali Kisame dan Deidara mendengar penuturan Itachi tentang ia menyukai gadis tersebut, kedua temannya itu malah tertawa.

"Kau serius Itachi?" komentar Kisame menahan tawa saat pertama kali Itachi memberitahunya.

Itachi hanya bisa mendelik tajam kearah teman masa kecilnya tersebut.

"Hn."

"Kupikir kau tidak pernah tertarik kepada perempuan, un. Hanya laki-laki saja." Deidara sudah tergelak daritadi.

Itachi hanya mendengus kesal.

Ia berani bersumpah, baru Temari yang pertama kali bisa menarik hatinya yang konon kabarnya sedingin es tersebut.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, pertanda istirahat telah berlangsung. Seperti biasa, Itachi berjalan keluar kelas dengan sikap angkuhnya yang khas. Perlahan, ia melewati kelas Temari seperti biasa agar ia bisa melihat gadis tersebut. Saat melewati kelas Temari, ia memang berhasil melihat gadis tersebut. Namun pemandangan yang ia tangkap adalah Temari dengan Sasori, berdua lagi didalam kelas. Dilihatnya wajah sumingrah Temari yang tertawa akibat perlakuan Sasori yang entah apa itu.

"Tch." Itulah yang keluar dari mulut Itachi. Kecemburuan mulai menyeruak didadanya.

Sejujurnya Itachi agak penasaran akan hubungan Temari dan Sasori. Ia pernah menanyakan Sasori tentang hubungannya dengan Temari. Namun Sasori hanya mengatakan bahwa ia dan Temari hanya berteman. Itu saja.

Itachi mendengus kesal dan segera berjalan kembali ke kelasnya. Sungguh susah mendekati gadis tersebut. Tidak mungkinkan kalau ia harus melancarkan aksi pe-de-ka-te didepan teman-temannya apalagi didepan seluruh penghuni KLIHS? Apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang nantinya.

Atau dia harus menculik Sasori, mengikatnya dengan tali tambang, menyumpal mulutnya dengan kain pel dan menguncinya di toilet, jadi Itachi bisa pergi ke kelas Temari dan mulai mendekati gadis tersebut?

Tunggu... Itu sungguh bukan ide yang bagus.

Saat kembali ke kelasnya, Itachi tidak segera duduk ditempat duduk-nya, melainkan menendang-nendang meja dan kursinya dengan frustasi.

"Argh! Kenapa susah sekali mendekati perempuan itu?" keluhnya sambil tetap menendang kursi dan mejanya sendiri berkali-kali.

Itachi menghentikan aktifitasnya saat Kisame memasuki kelas dan memberikan tatapan, 'kau-kenapa-?' pada Itachi. Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas dan duduk dikursinya. Kisame mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Itachi, kau baik-baik saja?" Kisame pun akhirnya buka mulut dan duduk disebelah Itachi.

Itachi melirik kearah teman dekatnya tersebut, "Menurutmu?"

Kisame hanya angkat bahu, "Kau benar-benar tertarik pada gadis itu, eh?"

Itachi melihat kearah luar jendela. Ia tidak menggubris perkataan temannya tersebut.

"Sepertinya kau sudah terlanjur cinta padanya, Itachi. Buktinya, sudah satu tahun terlewatkan tetapi kau masih mengharapkan ada kesempatan untuk dekat dengannya kan?"

Deg

Itachi hanya bisa diam mendengarkan penuturan temannya tersebut.

Jatuh cinta? Kepada gadis blondie tersebut?

Itachi tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Karena, ya, dia memang sudah terlanjur terjerat kedalam perasaan tersebut.

Buktinya? Sudah satu tahun terlewat, namun Itachi masih tetap berusaha keras untuk dekat dengan Temari. Ditambah lagi ia cemburu dengan Sasori yang padahal hanyalah teman dekat Temari.

Jatuh cinta? Kepada seorang gadis pada pertemuan pertamanya? Bahkan saat bertemu pertama kali dengan gadis tersebut Itachi sama sekali belum mengenal siapa Temari ataupun berbicara dengannya.

Tapi kenapa? Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaannya saat ini.

Jatuh cinta... Itu sama sekali bukan rencana Itachi. Mengurusi perusahaan dari klan Uchiha di usianya yang masih muda saja sudah repot apalagi mengurusi hal seperti ini.

"Itachi, hey Itachi!" Kisame menepuk-nepuk pundak temannya itu.

Itachi hanya melihat sekilas kearah Kisame. "Ada apa...?'

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau ini kan terkenal. Itu mudah untukmu membuat dia suka padamu." kata Kisame enteng.

Mudah? Tidak kenyataannya untuk Itachi. Mendekatinya saja sudah susah apalagi membuat gadis itu suka padanya.

"Caranya?" tanya Itachi yang mulai mau buka suara.

"Dekati saja dia."

"Kalau itu aku juga tahu, bodoh!" Itachi mendengus kesal.

"Hmm... Kau benar-benar serius ya? Tenang saja aku dan Deidara akan membantumu."

"Dengan?"

"Sudah tenang saja, aku dan Deidara akan mengaturnya."

"Tapi—"

"Sudah turuti saja." Kisame memotong ucapan Itachi sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung teman dekatnya tersebut.

"Hn." respon Itachi mengalah. Yang penting ia bisa mendekati Temari.

.

.

Itachi Uchiha, pagi itu masih terlelap dikamarnya yang dibilang tergolong cukup besar tersebut. Tubuhnya masih terbungkus oleh selimut putih tebal yang ada dikasur tersebut.

Kriiing... Kriiing...

Itachi menggeliat diatas kasurnya tersebut. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar alarm dari mejanya berbunyi.

Kriiing... Kriiing...

Dengan kasar, sang raven menyebibakkan selimutnya tersebut. Tangannya meraba-raba kearah meja yang terletak tak jauh dari sebelah kiri kasur tersebut.

Kriiing... Kriii—

Berhasil mematikan alarm tersebut, Itachi segera duduk dikasurnya tersebut. Dengan malas ia melihat kearah jam. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07:00. Sekolah masih dimulai jam 09:00. Lalu mengapa ia harus bangun sepagi itu? Lalu, seulas senyum—atau yang lebih pantas disebut dengan seringaian—menghiasi wajahnya. Dengan segera ia berdiri dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berangkat kesekolah.

.

.

Pukul 08:00 Itachi sudah sampai disekolah. Padahal sekolah masih dimulai satu jam lagi. Namun, sudah pasti sang sulung Uchiha itu mempunyai alasan tertentu mengapa ia datang kesekolah sepagi itu.

Perlahan, kaki sang raven tersebut menjelajahi koridor-koridor sekolah. Langkah kakinya terdengar jelas keseluruh sudut koridor menandakan belum ada satu murid pun yang datang ke sekolah tersebut. Sepi. Saat tiba disebuah pintu kelas, ia segera membuka pintu ruang kelas tersebut. Seorang gadis berambut blondie keemasan yang ada didalam kelas tersebut agak kaget menyadari sosok Uchiha yang berada diambang pintu tersebut. Sementara Itachi, memandangi Temari dengan diam.

Sedetik...

Lima detik...

Sepuluh detik...

Dua puluh detik...

"Hn. Salah kelas." kata Itachi membuka suara sambil melihat kearah lain.

Temari yang agak bingung dibuatnya itupun tersenyum kecil dan ikut buka suara. "Selamat pagi, Uchiha-san."

Itachi segera melihat kearah Temari dan mengangguk. Sungguh, senyum dari gadis itu mampu meluluhkan hati dinginmya walaupun hanya sedikit. Tak sengaja, matanya tertuju pada buku yang dipegang oleh Temari.

"Boleh... Aku masuk?" tanya sang raven.

Temari hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Dengan segera, Itachi masuk dan duduk disebelah gadis tersebut.

Temari mulai berbicara, "Apa yang kau lakukan disekolah sepagi ini?"

"Hanya... Datang kepagian. Itu saja." jawab Itachi sambil melihat kearah lain. "Aku kira, seorang keturunan dari Uchiha tidak akan mau datang sepagi ini ke sekolah." kata Temari lagi dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

Lagi-lagi senyum itu...

Senyum yang bisa meluluhkan hati lelaki manapun.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa datang kesekolah sepagi ini?"

"Untuk belajar."

Itachi menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Belajar? Bukankah itu bisa dilakukan dirumah?"

Temari hanya menghela nafas pelan saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Tidak bisa untukku."

"Kenapa?"

"_Well_..." Temari melihat kearah luar jendela. "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa menceritakan ini padamu atau tidak." lanjutnya.

"Hm?"

Temari membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Itachi dan tersenyum getir, seraya mengingat masa lalunya.

"Sebenarnya..."

.

.

Bisa dibilang, baru kali ini Itachi merasakan dirinya sedekat ini dengan Temari. Kini, Itachi tahu hampir semuanya tentang gadis itu dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. Ya, kurang dari satu jam, entah sengaja atau tidak Temari menceritakan segalanya kepada Itachi.

Ternyata, Temari adalah anak tertua dari pemilik perusahaan Sabaku Corps. Ia memiliki dua adik yang bersekolah ditempat yang sama. Gaara dan Kankurou. Ibunya meninggal semenjak Temari dan adiknya masih kecil. Ayahnya seorang yang keras dan lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada anak. Ayahnya selalu mendorong Temari dan kedua adiknya dengan pakasa untuk terus belajar agar nanti kelak mereka bisa meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya itu.

Temari hampir tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Setelah ibunya meninggal, pamannya Yashamaru yang selalu menjaga dan melindungi Temari beserta kedua adiknya dikarenakan kedua ayahnya yang sibuk bekerja. Namun, Yashamaru meninggal karena sakit dan disusul dua hari kemudian ayahnya yang meninggal terkena serangan jantung. Semenjak saat itu Temari lah yang harus turun tangan menjaga dan merawat adik-adiknya serta mengambil alih Sabaku Corps di usianya yang masih muda tersebut.

Saat menceritakan kisah itu kepada Itachi, ruby-nya tak menangkap satu titik air mata pun di mata Temari. Entah karena Temari sudah lelah menangis ataukah hatinya sudah tertutup untuk merasa kasihan pada masa lalunya itu. Entahlah. Namun yang Itachi tahu, Temari adalah seorang perempuan yang tegar. Ia dan dirinya sama. Bahkan dengan seluruh murid di Konoha Leaf International High School, sama. Mereka hidup dalam kemewahan, namun seorang Temari memilih hidup dibawah kesederhanaan, dan gadis itu tergolong berwibawa serta bertanggung jawab. Inilah yang membuat Itachi semakin tertarik dengannya.

Terbilang cukup sulit untuk seorang gadis remaja seusia temari untuk memimpin sebuah perusahaan besar sepert itu. Ditambah lagi, ia harus tetap bersekolah. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi? Temari terpaksa untuk bisa membiayai sekolah dan membiayai adik-adiknya.

Inilah alasan Temari mengapa ia memilih untuk datang pagi-pagi kesekolah dan belajar. Saat pulang sekolah, sang gadis berkuncir empat tersebut harus bekerja diperusahaannya. Terkadang, adiknya, Kankurou atau Gaara yang harus turun tangan mengurusi sumber kehidupan mereka tersebut.

Selama Temari bercerita, Itachi hanya bisa diam mendengarkan. Nyaris tanpa ekspresi, ia mendengarkan. Terkadang Temari menyelipkan tawa atau gurauan kecil dalam ceritanya. Tetapi Itachi bisa merasakan bahwa ada suatu kenyataan pahit yang harus diterimanya.

"Yah... Begitulah ceritanya. Maaf kalau aku terlalu cerewet dan banyak cerita..." Temari menghela nafas panjang.

"Hn." Dengan bodohnya, hanya reaksi itu yang keluar dari mulut sang raven.

"Kau memang berbeda ya. _Talkless_. Beda dengan Sasori."

"Eh?"

Temari menatap Itachi, tersenyum. "Dia temanmu kan? _Well_, dia itu manis dan lucu sekali." Temari terkekeh mendengar penuturannya sendiri.

"Dia itu baik sekali. Juga ramah dan pintar. Kurasa aku menyukainya.." Temari terbelalak kaget dengan apa yang dia katakan barusan. Err... keceplosan tepatnya.

Itachi menaikan alisnya, "Oh..." respon Itachi datar. Saat itu, kekecewaan dan kecemburuan menusuk kedalam hatinya. Apa yang ditakutkannya benar terjadi. Temari, menyukai Sasori.

"A-ah y-yang itu tadi..." Temari mulai gelagapan. Sementara Itachi hanya pasang tampang datarnya seperti biasa.

"Kumohon... Jangan ceritakan siapa-siapa tentang semua ini ya?" pinta Temari kemudian.

Itachi melirik kearah Temari, ia tersenyum tipis, senyum yang hampir tidak bisa dilihat oleh Temari. Itachi pun bangun dari duduknya dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Temari.

"Baiklah."

"Terimakasih. Terimakasih banyak karena sudah mau mendengarkan." temari tersenyum hangat pada Itachi.

Tanpa disadari, gadis tersebut memeluk Itachi tiba-tiba. Semburat merah muncul di pipi sang raven. Itachi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia ingin memeluk balik gadis itu, namun bukan Itachi namanya kalau ia tidak mendahului ego dan menjaga image-nya sebagai 'Ice Prince' disekolah tersebut. Dengan segera Temari melepas pelukannya.

"Ternyata kau ini pendengar yang baik ya. Aku pikir, cerita orang-orang tentangmu yang membenci perempuan itu benar." kata Temari dengan sedikit mengejek.

Itachi lagi-lagi melirik kearah Temari dengan singkat. "Hn. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa."

Dengan begitu, Itachipun berjalan keluar ruangan kelas tersebut disertai dengan cemberutan dari Temari.

.

.

"Bagaiamana, un? Berhasil tidak?" cerocos langsung Deidara saat melihat Itachi masuk kekelasnya.

"Yah... Akhirya aku bisa mengenalnya lebih jauh dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam." Seringaian menghiasi wajah Itachi.

"Hahaha. Apa yang kubilang Itachi? Kami bisa diandalkan kan?" komentar Kisame ikut menyeringai yang entah muncul dari mana sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung partnernya tersebut.

"Hn."

"Satu menit lagi masuk, un. Sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap."

.

.

Saat tiba dirumah Itachi langsung memasuki kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur. Segera ia memejamkan mata dan membayangkan apa yang telah terjadi hari ini.

"_Kau memang berbeda ya. Talkless. Beda dengan Sasori."_

Suara Temari mulai membayang dibenaknya.

"_Dia temanmu kan? Well, dia itu manis dan lucu sekali."_

"_Dia itu baik sekali. __Juga ramah dan pintar. Kurasa aku menyukainya.."_

Itachi menghela nafas panjang dan mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

"Sasori ya... Hmph..." Itachi mulai memejamkan matanya lagi. Itachi memang mengenal Sasori dan pernah dekat dengannya.

"Temari..." Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas panjang. Sungguh, belum pernah ia merasa seperti ini.

Satu tahun... Dia memendam rasa suka pada Temari yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi cinta.

Konyol memang, karena bisa dibilang Itachi tertarik kepada Temari pada pertemuannya yang pertama dan tidak didasari dengan peristiwa spesial atau apapun itu. Datar-datar saja. Dan setelah satu tahun berlalupun semenjak pertemuan datar pertama mereka, Itachi masih menyukai Temari. Bahkan perasaan sukanya itu telah menjadi lebih. Setelah mendengar semua cerita Temari dari mulut gadis itu sendiri pun, perasaannya terhadap gadis itu menjadi lebih dan lebih.

_Love? Falling in love?_ Bisa dibilang, Itachi sedang mengalami hal itu. Hal yang tak pernah direncanakannya dengan gadis yang tak pernah ia rencanakan pula. Tapi, hei, cinta memang bisa datang kapan saja, dimana saja dan tanpa mengenal siapapun kan?

Dalam waktu yang singkatpun, seketika kesempatan menciptakan jalan lebar untuknya. Ia harus berhadapan pada fakta bahwa Temari menyukai temannya, Sasori. Walaupun ada halangan didepan matanya. Saat ini Itachi ragu apakah ingin menyangkal perasaan tersebut, melupakan semua perasaannya pada Temari atau mempertahankannya dan berusaha membuat Temari berpaling kepadanya?

Terlanjur. Itachi tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaannya tersebut. Dan sekarang sang pemilik mata ruby tersebut bertekat bahwa ia akan berusaha. Karena cinta telah menguasai hatinya. Karena ia tahu bahwa Temari akan segera menjadi miliknya dan ia akan mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Seringaian menghiasi lagi wajah tampan sang sulung Uchiha tersebut. Dengan mengepalkan tangannya ia berkata.

"_I fall and I fall for you. And I will make you fall for me_, Temari…"

.

.

To be continue~

.

.

*meratapi komputer* Kok… kok… kok ancuuur? TTT^TTT

Huaaa fanfic aneh bin gajelas apaan ini yang telah saya tulis? *mojok di sudut kamar sambil ngais-ngais tanah*

Readers: *sweatdrop*

Author: *masih mojok nggak jelas*

Maafkan saya kalau tokoh disini terlalu OOC terutama Itachi dan Temari nya yang merupakan tokoh utama dalam fanfic ini. Dan kalau saya terkesan buru-buru dalam membuat chapter ini saya minta maaf juga.

Terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah mau membaca fanfic ini. Saya sangat amat super duper mega ultra giga ki— *disumpel kain lap*

Intinya saya sangat menghargainya!

Well, jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ya agar bisa lebih baik lagi~

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

.

.

Domo arigatou!

Review, please?

-Kyoraa~


End file.
